Burning
by Raven- Before and After
Summary: RavenBB Love Story... 1 Shot...


I stare off into the setting sun.

You aren't here, and probably won't be.

I ruined it.

You won't want me after the news is out.

I didn't do it to hurt you.

I did it to heal us.

Our friendship.

Our relationship.

Our _love_.

Believe me.

I'd never hurt you.

I'm not strong enough.

I love you too much.

I seem so strong, but am as weak as a child.

I love you.

I can't say it enough.

I don't want us to fall apart.

No, never.

Stay with me.

A hand is laid on my shoulder, in midst of my deep thoughts.

I jump.

"Raven…"

It's you!

Of all people!

You!

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

You're apologizing?

What for?

I'm so confused.

Can't… Stand it…

Can't be strong…

Strong…

"What for?"

"Leaving you."

What?

You care?

Really?

And you're apologizing.

I start to tear up.

**Vision**

"_RAVEN! DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR TEARS!"_

"_Daddy! Stop! I can't take it anymore!"_

"_You may be in pain, but NEVER let any foe see your tears!"_

_A sharp blow to my face._

_I hang my head and hug myself._

"_DADDY! Stop! I can't do this!"_

"_DON'T DISOBEY ME!"_

_He stands and deserts me._

"_I never raised a weakling."_

_I have no more tears to cry._

_I stare as he becomes only a dot on the horizon._

**End of Vision**

"You don't know what that means to me."

"Raven?"

"BB, I… I…"

You step closer to me.

Tears fill my voice.

Your arms wrap around my back, drawing me nearer to you.

I look downwards, hiding my down pouring tears.

You lift my head up.

I stare into the eyes holding my future.

We are so close now; I can feel the heat of your body.

A single tear slides down my face.

'Here it comes; my final blow.'

I brace myself.

You wipe the tears from my eyes.

Your face is closing in on mine.

I can feel my hearts excitement.

Your eyes close and your lips are on mine.

My eyes flutter close in desire.

**Vision**

"_Mommy!"_

_A little girl with green-blue hair entered the bedroom._

_I sit up, my hair long._

"_Yes, Laguna?"_

"_Can I go to Salina's house today?"_

_I shake the man lying next to me._

"_BB. Wake up."_

_A yawn is my answer._

_Angered, I shake him again._

_No reply._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

_A force field lifts him from the bed and shakes him violently._

"_I'm up! I'm up!"_

_I drop him onto the bed, a small giggle escaping my mouth._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Laguna wishes to go to Salina's today. Do you want to take her?"_

"_How about after breakfast?"_

"_Is that okay with you?"_

_Laguna nods._

"_Yes, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!"_

"_I better get up, hadn't I?"_

"_If you can get up."_

_I giggle again._

"_I love to hear you laugh."_

_I blush as we get out of bed._

**End of Visiom**

I pull away.

Why?

I'm so stupid.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

You scratch the back of your head in embarrassment.

"Too sudden?"

"No, no. I…"

You look down, rubbing your foot across the ground.

"Can we do that again, BB?"

Your head shoots up.

"Sure."

You come to me and hold me again.

A sound makes us jump from the other.

"You two alright?"

We blush.

"Yes."

I look sheepishly at you.

Robin came at a fast pace towards us.

"We're going out for pizza. Cyborg ate the refrigerator out again. Wanna come?"

I answer, "No. I have business to attend to."

I flash past Robin towards the entrance of the Tower.

"Okay. BB?"

I turn to look at him.

You were looking at me questioningly.

"I'm going to stay, too. Thanks anyways."

"If I didn't know any better, you want 'alone' time with Raven."

"Umm… Don't keep the crew waiting. Have fun."

"Uh-huh!"

"Bye!"

"See you! Don't get too friendly!"

Robin passes me, giving me the 'you-know-I'm-right' look.

You run up behind me.

"Let's go inside."

**Vision**

_I walk inside the beautiful home of my daughter's friend._

"_Raven? BB? Is that you?"_

"_Hello?"_

_I'm not sure who it is._

_Starfire comes from behind the corner of the hall._

"_It is you!"_

_She flies to us._

_Her arms are thrown around our necks in seconds._

"_This is wonderful! Let me get Robin!"_

_Laguna looks at me._

"_Mommy, who's that? How do you know her?"_

"_She's an old friend."_

"_That means I can come over here a lot? So you and Daddy and Mrs. Salina's mommy can talk?"_

_I giggle again._

"_Maybe."_

_A little girl, younger by a couple of years than Laguna, came running around the corner._

"_Laguna! Come on! Let's go play dollies!"_

"_Coming!"_

_She turns to me._

"_Mommy, I love you!"_

_She turns to BB._

"_I love you, too!"_

_She was gone immediately afterwards._

**End of Vision**

I stumble and fall.

You run after me.

"I'll carry you."

I hug your neck as I am lifted off of the ground.

You stare at me, smiling.

I don't care anymore.

I smile.

You seem surprised.

I'm not.

I've always wanted to be free.

I am now.

Free.

You carry me to my room.

You lay me down on my bed, and turns.

"Please don't."

I felt my tears rise again.

You stop and turn to me.

"Stay."

You sit on the edge of my bed, still facing me.

I look at you and want to fall into your arms.

You seem to read my thoughts.

You come close to me and have your arms around me.

I throw my arms around your neck.

I begin to cry for some unknown reason.

You rock me gently back and forth.

Years of pain and torture seem to pass away.

All that matters now is us.

**Vision**

_Robin and Starfire return and invite us to sit in their kitchen._

_We talk._

_Previous battles._

_Wins._

_Losses._

"_So, Raven, how many kids do you guys got?"_

"_Just Laguna."_

_Starfire sighs._

"_I wish we only had one."_

"_How many do you have?"_

"_Nine."_

"_Whoa!"_

"_Yeah… It gets tiring."_

"_I bet."_

_We laugh._

"_Raven? You laugh now?"_

"_A little bit."_

_We talk until Laguna is so tired, she cries._

_We say our good-byes and leave._

**End of Vision**

We lay in bed as the sun has gone down hours ago.

Your arms are around me and I pull closer to you.

You yawn and close your eyes, kissing me one time before sleep comes.

Rest my love, for I will never leave.

A new moon fills my bedroom.

A new fire is uncovered.

I will let it burn.


End file.
